


I own you...

by C M Ramsey (NeoCortex)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/C%20M%20Ramsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next time he's staying on the ship, damn it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boldly Going Forward...

     Why did he get up this morning?

Really? What possessed him to crawl out from under his warm blanket, get dressed, walk on to the bridge and ask Sulu what they had planned for the day?! _Why_ did he have to be the one that wanted to go down to the planet with the landing party? Why didn't he just listen to Spock when the pointy eared Science officer started to quote the regulations at him?!

Oh yeah, it was the Starfleet mission statement. _"To seek out strange new worlds and civilizations and blah, blah, blah..."_

"That's what I get for 'Boldly going where no man has gone before...'" Our bound captain mutters to himself as he tries to find some way to alleviate his discomfort. "This is the last time I ignore my First Officer when he suggests I stay on ship."

"Quiet!" A sharp female voice snapped at him from somewhere beyond his sight.

So what happened, you ask?

Why is our intrepid lead character bound?

And why is he talking to himself?

All good questions. And have the answers, you will.


	2. 'Cause We Can't Find Reverse...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones is a Doctor, not a calculator...

     Spock found himself standing in sickbay getting a full spoken report of the events that transpired planet side as Pavel had his shoulder tended to by Nurse Chapel while Doctor McCoy tended to the more severe wound of Ensign Fodder.

Spock listened as the Russian explained how all was seemingly fine when they were transported down but brought the Navigations Officer up short when he said the captain got a strange feeling.

"What do you mean?"

"Sir?"

"You spoke of the Captain having a strange feeling. Explain."

"Vell, he said he felt like ve vere being vatched." Pavel winced a bit as Nurse Chapel finished with his shoulder. "All done." The curly haired Russian nodded to her but stayed where he was still looking at Spock, "He ewen muttered something about you being right, Sir."

"Of course he's right; he's a pointy eared know-it-all."

Spock shot Bones an uncharacteristic dark glare that the Doctor pointedly ignored while he continued to work on Ensign Fodder.

"Continue, Mister Chekov."

"Vell, he seemed to have the same feeling of being vatched ven ve made our vay back to the clearing to beam back to the ship," He paused to shift his shoulder a bit, wincing again, "By that time he told us to keep our phasers at the ready; by the time ve vere attacked he had made the call for transport back and Taylor was injured so the Keptin moved to protect him from further harm." Pavel seemed a bit nervous now under Spock's intense stare but he managed to continue on, "It vas as Scotty started to beam us aboard that I noticed Keptin Kirk vas no longer vith us, Sir, and by then it vas too late."

Spock let all of what the other said sink in. After a few moments then he straightened, "Very well Mister Chekov, please remember to have all of that in your written report."  
"Aye, Sir." The young man nodded as Nurse Chapel deemed him able to leave.

Once Pavel and Nurse Chapel had left the room Spock looked over to where Leonard was attending an unconscious Ensign. "Doctor, based upon the size, location and type of wound Ensign Fodder obtained from the plasma weapon what do you surmise are the odds of his survival?"

McCoy looked at the Ex. O. with an incredulous look on his face, "Damnit Spock, I'm a doctor not a calculator. He has major blood loss but it’s a clean shot in one side and out the other of his shoulder. The other shot's close to his heart and he may have punctured a lung." McCoy pauses and sighs. "It’s hard to tell at this point. So get out of my Medical Bay you pointy eared bastard so I can get into surgery"

With not another word Spock bowed out of sickbay and made his way to the bridge.


	3. Where's Spock When You Need Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk's beginning to notice things about his current situation...

     Yeah...What's the worst that could happen?

How about members of his crew getting fired upon just for doing their damned job? That's what!

How about Ensign Fodder getting fatal wounds because of Kirk's stupidity!

How about Pavel sustaining a wound to the shoulder- Hikaru was going to kill him if that wound was more damaging than he hoped for. He should have had them all beamed back up to the ship when he got that inky feeling in the first damned place! Hell if he had done that then maybe he'd be with them still and not bound up like some sex slave to be sold for the pleasure of others.

"God I hope somebody can come up with something to get me out of here." He muttered to himself. He let his mind take in his current situation. With a cocked brow that Spock would be proud of he noted just _how_ he was bound.

A metal collar was around his neck. Attached to that by a solid ring was a chain that went straight down his naked- he'd ponder how that happened later- chest and met up with another segment of chain that wound around his waist like some sort of kinky belt. Attached to that segment were two more lengths of chain, both fairly short, that linked to a pair of three and a half inch cuffs- they kind of reminded him of Roman bracers if he let himself think about it- at his wrists.

As he continued to ponder his predicament he noted that he was still in his pants and boots and that his legs were also bound. At the ankles. By what looked like a solid metal cuff. Well so much for the idea of standing. He'd fall flat on his face. Or he might've if he'd not taken in the fact that he was also attached to a wooden pole at his back by what appeared to be another chain linked to the back of his collar- and that was a kinky thought all on its own.

The situation Kirk found himself in now sent him back to the thought he had earlier about being bound up like a sex slave. With a flush heating his skin and his heart starting to race James let his mind wander to Spock and he prayed the other got him out of this.

"Where's my Vulcan when I need him?!" He whimpered a bit louder than he anticipated.

"I said Quiet!" Came that mean woman's voice out of nowhere again.

James began to wonder just what was going on aboard _The Enterprise_ now...


	4. A Workable Plan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock isn't a happy Vulcan... Bones isn't too pleased either...

         “So you’re telling me that these people are Alien versions of Amazonian Women?” The Chief Medical Officer looked about ready to bang his head against the wall and Nyota had only just gotten started.

“Basically. But where our history states that the Amazons captured men for breeding purposes, these women do it for selling purposes.”

“So basically they’re like the Orians?” Doctor McCoy groaned as the Communications officer nodded her head.

“Yeah. Only when it comes to these women, they _only_ deal with women. And the occasional Vulcan. But I think that has more to do with the fact that several of their dialects are Vulcan off shoots.”

“What do you mean Vulcan off shoots?”

“I think the Lieutenant is saying that these women have Vulcan ancestry.”

Bones looks at Spock with wide eyes and set jaw, “How?”

Before Spock can give one of his logical answers Uhura cuts in, “Well like the women of the Amazon they do need men to reproduce. But instead of keeping men specifically for that purpose, they capture them, have sex with them until they get pregnant, and kill them.”

Doctor McCoy is looking at Uhura now with those wide eyes and set jaw and Spock can almost feel the anger radiating off the man, “So a man’s life expectancy with these women is a couple of months at most.”

“And what exactly do they do if they happen to have a boy instead of a girl?”

This is where Uhura frowns darkly and looks down at her PADD. She doesn’t appear to want to answer but she knows she must. “They either use them as sacrifices or they sell them into slavery when they’re old enough…”

“So for all we know Jim could be being raped right about now?” Leonard was very angry now.

But it was nothing to the silent rage boiling just under the surface when Spock finally spoke up, “Lieutenant Uhura, have you been able to locate the Captain?” Both Uhura and McCoy were looking at Spock now. And the Science Officer knew what Uhura was seeing. But he didn’t know what Jim’s best friend saw.

“Yes Sir. And I’ve managed to isolate the exact dialect for the area as well. The Universal Translator won’t fail. But Sir, there is something else. An auction is scheduled in two days. I think that’s where the Captain will be.”

Spock turned a cold stare on the Communications Officer now, “Well then I suggest we come up with a workable plan.”

“Aye, Sir.”


End file.
